


Maybe... It was actually meant to be

by FiveInBinaryOr101



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DreamSMP War, Family Dynamics, Gen, Kitsune Fundy, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, POV Floris | Fundy, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveInBinaryOr101/pseuds/FiveInBinaryOr101
Summary: Soulmates are a precious thing to all species. They’re supposed to be your second part, your partner in crime, your best friend, whatever either of you needs.So imagine Fundy’s surprise when he first laid eyes on his soul mark, showing the first or last sentence his soulmate will ever tell him. If it’s the last, then wow, guess he’ll die. But if it’s first, well his soulmate must hate him!
Relationships: EVEN THOUGH ITS A SOULMATE AU, Floris | Fundy & Eret, No Romantic Relationship(s), PLATONIC SOULMATES EXIST FUCK OFF, PLATONIC YOU FUCKERS !!!, Wilbur Soot & Floris | Fundy, im shamelessly copying tags
Comments: 16
Kudos: 367





	Maybe... It was actually meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, so hope you enjoy! Originally this was supposed to be just a short written down drabble, but when i was at 917 words i realised *oh heck this is a short one shot now and i'm not halfway through yet*.  
> Gonna keep this short so here you go, hope you enjoy!

Soulmates are a precious thing. Rare amongst humans, they are more often seen between kitsune, a race of mythical foxes, few of which are still walking in the overworld nowadays.  


Fundy thought that, all things considered, he was pretty fucked. He was a half-kitsune and the only full-blooded kitsune alive being his family and one, probably, with a soulbond with a human of all races. There are so many of them! How can he find a soulmate between so many fucking people? 

And what sort even is this soulmark? Like some have cool tattoos, others countdowns, others doodles, names and etc. But no, he has a probably first or last sentence his soulmate will tell him! Like if it's the last then wow, guess he'll die, but if the first then wow, his soulmate must hate him.

I mean, whose soulmate would welcome him with "Down with the revolution boys, It was never meant to be." Like COME. ON.

_____

Fundy lived peacefully with his mother named "Salmon" and her side of the family, only occasionally hearing stories of his now gone father. But that was fine, they had and supported each other thoroughly! Even despite his scary soulmark Fundy never felt less than loved. 

That's what made his departure so much harder. As every adult kitsune now was his time for adventure! As homesick as he was, Fundy loved travelling. So many things to see, people to meet, adventures to have. 

One day Fundy stumbled upon a big plot of land called DreamSMP. He decided to settle in for a while, make his own little burrow and just be there for a while. But as always in life, something must go wrong, because obviously not everything in the world is pretty and good.

___

Months have passed and with them, the peace. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. The war of the Dream Team and L'manburg. But at least he had his friend on his side. Wilbur, the amazing general, always keeping their spirits up. Tommy, the brash child with a lion's heart and his best friend Tubbo, that kid who's both so smart and innocent. And finally, Eret. 

Fundy hasn't known Eret for all that long with the latter one spending most of his time building his castle and himself spending most of the time pranking and spreading chaos like the kitsune he is. Even after the war had started they didn't really talk with each other that much, but Fundy was still pretty sure he could trust him. He wasn't sure whether it was just a feeling, or his ideal everything, his abilities, charisma. He just thought he could trust him. 

Fundy thought wrong.

____

Sneaking after Eret, helping each other walk, Fundy couldn't help but stare at the man's back. Where was he leading them? He really couldn't help but wonder what there is.

Fundy shivered, uncomfortable under the effect of his invisibility potion. It was necessary at the time, but now he kind of wished the effect would dissipate soon.

"...the final control room," Fundy heard as he tuned back into the conversation. 

"What?" the group said almost in unison.

Filing into the room, the group couldn't help but stare in wonder at the closed chests which would be full of gear for them to use. They could still win, right? The only odd thing was the button in the middle, but that's where the name must have come from, right? 

"The chests are empty," the kitsune heard and his fur stood up and his ears went back. He felt a beat and turned to look at Eret. That bastard in turn smirked smugly, staring him down, looking straight in the eyes.

A heartbeat. That was how long it took for the Dream team warriors to jump into the room, cut them off Eret and start slashing at them. His eyes turned to slits as he turned his eyes to Eret, voicing his confusion almost in unison with the other rebels.

"What?"

When asked later Fundy would be sure that, at that exact moment, his invisibility was still working. But he was just as sure, that when the traitor smirked smugly, he was looking him straight in the eyes. 

"Down with the revolution, boys. It was never meant to be."

_

All of them lived somehow. Fundy didn't remember much of what happened next. He only vaguely remembered Wilbur dragging him away, shouts and crying. 

His soulmate betrayed him. Mere seconds after finding him, he was betrayed.

At some point Fundy felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders and he looked up at Wilbur, the closest thing he ever had to a father. The first thing he saw in clarity since it has happened. 

At first, only a small, bittersweet smile appeared on his face, but soon over the area you could hear a howling like wailing and cackling. Grief mixed with laughter.

Wilbur recoiled slightly, not expecting that. However not before long, he sat next to the kitsune, and moved his hand along his back, murmuring soothing words, until the silence, broken only by soft sniffles, fell over the camp again. 

Wilbur let him have a moment before he addressed the elephant in the room,

"Fundy, my friend. You ok, bud?" 

And then the flood gates opened and the tired kitsune told everything to the general. From the letter which arrived shortly before the start of the war, informing of his mother's death, through the struggle of the rebellion, which all of them understood perfectly well, to the betrayal. Finding of his soulmate.

_____

In the end, they won the war. At the high cost of Tommy's most treasured discs, they gained independence. 

L'manburg celebrated for a long time and eventually started to settle down. Tubbo went back to building masterpieces, Tommy to spreading chaos. Fundy found his father and met his step-mother, Niki. All seemed fine and good for the future of L'manburg. 

Fundy threw himself into the renovation of the walls and, sometimes, joining the children duo in mischief. At first Fundy gained a lot of satisfaction out of pranking Eret, griefing his land and builds, as petty as it was. In the end, what are a couple of flooded buildings compared to the near death experience they somehow lived through, because of the traitor?

However as time passed, the kitsune felt more and more resigned. All the time he spent repaying in his small misdeeds, but not a single appearance of the king. Why even bother? Even the boys moved onto other plans he knew nothing of yet. It's probably high time he started doing something else now…

Everyone moved on, why shouldn’t he?

Wondering these thoughts, Fundy sat on a cliff staring at L’manburg. His ear twitched as he heard steps behind him and he slightly turned his head, just enough to see who interrupted him.

‘WHA-?’, he inwardly screeches, flailing his hands comically as he turns around to fully face Eret, of all people, laughing at his demise. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Fundy asks, voice jumping an octave in the middle. What the hell? He comes to talk  _ just  _ as he decided to stop trying to get his attention? What a smug bastard.    
  


The sound of laughter dies slowly as the king fixes his new crown and brushes of invisible dust off his cape. He coughs and, smiling sheepishly, he says clearly in that deep voice of his:   


  
“I came here to talk.”

Fundy shifts into a more comfortable pose, looks him dead in the eyes and says, “Then talk.” 

  
“I want to apologise. For betraying you,” he says and Fundy looks at him in doubt. This guy, who happily changed sides for little to no reason, is apologising? Before he could say anything however, Eret huffs, smiles to himself and continues, “Well that was the easier part.”

Fundy splutters in anger, tail lashing behind him even as an easy-going smile stays on his face. 

“Easier?  _ Easier? _ Figures that for a traitor like you who abandoned us in a blink of eye it seems like ‘the easy part’. It’s not really my place to accept your apology, ya know bud, buddy, pal?”

“I wanted to apologise to you.  _ My soulmate _ . It wasn’t that easy to figure out who my soulmate was with just a “What?” to go with! It just… It just clicked after the revolution and I wanted to say sorry. Could we  _ please  _ leave it all behind? We’re soulmates, after all.”

Fundy stares blankly in space in front of him, hearing only blood rush through his ears. Soulmates are a big thing for everyone who has them. Even more so for humans, as, contrary to other species, it hardly ever happens among them. His life was just coming together, he started putting everything behind and here comes his soulmate he stopped thinking about other than a fleeting thought or a stressful evening years ago when his mother explained to him what his soulmark said, bursting his happy little bubble. 

But in the end… They won the war, hadn’t they? Everyone went back to interacting normally now that the issue was solved. Tubbo and Sapnap still sometimes go on adventures and the banter between Dream and Tommy is once again friendly and carefree. What’s stopping them from being the same?

Fundy shakes his head inwardly. Can he really put behind something that big behind? Causing any harm to your soulmate of any kind is unheard of as they’re supposed to be your second part, your partner in crime, your best friend, whatever either of you needs. Betraying your soulmate? No one would ever think of that. But maybe in the end....

“Eret… I’m sorry, but i can’t just put something like that behind. I’m not sure this is how it’s… you know, supposed to work,” Fundy pauses watching for any kind of reaction. He could see how the king’s lips tightened, brows twitched slightly, but other than that there was no response, “But we can try. Just chat for a while, hang out. We’ll see how it goes from there, eh?”

The silence is hanging in the air between them for a little while and then Eret gives him a bright, lopsided smile and mutters a quiet thank-you. Fundy pats the grass next to him and they settle peacefully on the cliff. As they stare upon the setting sun and the burning sky, the kitsune can’t help but glance at the king from the side of his eye. It’s just a small step, but he can feel that it’s going to be ok. 

Maybe in the end… It was actually meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea i had while going to a pizzeria, please don't point out any plotholes i can also see them.  
> feel free hit me up, i'm @kindapurple101 on tumblr and on twitter <3  
> edit: fixed PPA mistake, sorry o7


End file.
